How I Met Your Mother
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: When Rachel met Carole. Pure Finchel fluff. One/Shot


Hi folks! ::waves:: So, this is my first OFFICIAL fanfic. It's Finchel. And there will be a lot of Finchel because I love Finchel. Is that enough Finchel for you? LOL. Just kidding. Anyway, I have a lot of wonderful writer friends in this fandom and they inspired me to write my own story. Constructive criticism is accepted!

I wanted a Rachel Meets Carole story because we never got one and this is how I imagined how it would of happened.

I don't own Glee, or Rachel, or Finn. Ryan Murphy does. If I did, I would do dirty things with them.

Enjoy!

Rachel Berry was nervous. That wasn't something that happened every day. She'd been performing since she was a toddler and had never once felt a HINT of butterflies. But then of course, performing didn't compare to meeting your boyfriend's mother for the first time.

She loved Finn so she wanted to be sure to make a good impression on his mother; she needed to wear the PERFECT outfit. But after three hours, she was still standing there in her bra and underwear deciding what to wear, with numerous outfits strewn about in front of her. "Damn it, why can't I find a thing to wear! I have an enormous selection of adequate attire, yet I still can't seem to find the RIGHT outfit to wear." She groaned with a pout and threw her hands to her side as she went on looking.

"Since when do you cuss?" asked a rather amused Finn Hudson, arms crossed over his chest as his tall body leaned against her closet door frame.

Rachel jumped back in surprise, clutching her heart. "Finn! How long have you been standing there?" she asked, suddenly feeling breathless.

Finn eyed his girlfriend up and down, appreciating her lack of clothing. "Long enough to notice how cute you are when you're angry - and the fact that you're half naked doesn't help either." He shrugged his shoulder and gave her that lopsided smile that she loved so much.

She was too lost in his smile to realize that she was, in fact, half naked. "Oh my God, Finn! I'm in my bra and underwear!" She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and draped it in front of herself.

He grinned as she tried to push him out of her walk-in closet, failing miserably. "I know…that's what made me stand there, for like, 10 minutes AFTER you cussed."

She rolled her eyes and kept attempting to push him out. "You are the poster boy for teenage males."

Finn furrowed his brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" He was thoroughly puzzled, a trait Rachel found endearing. "It means that you're always horny."

He smirked at his girlfriend's choice of phrasing, which is very un Rachel like. "Oh, well, then yeah."

She rolled her eyes again, a hint of a smile gracing her features. "I have to find the perfect outfit to meet your mother in. Her opinion means everything and I need to be sure I make a good first impression." She rattled on and they managed to end up in the middle of her bedroom.

"Woah, Rach, you're meeting my MOM, not the President." Finn turned around to face her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure whatever you wear will be fine." He smoothed his hands down her arms and encircled her waist. "I love you and there's no reason for my mom not to, either."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but go weak in the knees. She dropped the shirt still draped in front of her to the floor and moved her hands around his neck. Standing up onto her tip toes she whispered against his mouth, "I love you too, Finn."

She closed the space between them to let her lips finally meet his. Finn backed her up against the bed. When her knees met the end he laid her down onto the mattress and followed her, not once breaking their heated kiss. She played with the strands of hair on the back of his neck and he moaned into her mouth, his tongue battling with hers. Rachel whimpered as his hands roamed her hips and splayed across her belly.

Just as he reached for the waistband of her underwear his phone rang. "This is SO not happening." Groaning into her mouth he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. Rachel giggled and pushed her hand against his chest so she could finish getting dressed. Finn pouted as he placed the phone against his ear and she flashed him her thousand watt smile.

"What is it?" He growled into the phone.

"Finn Hudson! That is NO WAY to speak to your mother." His mother scolded.

"Sorry mom. What's up?" He asked, peeking around the corner of Rachel's closet to watch her putting on her dress. A sly smile spread across his lips as he eyed his girlfriend up and down, barely paying attention to what his mother was saying.

"Finn! Hello! What are you doing?" Carole asked, clearly annoyed by her son's lack of interest.

His mothers impatient tone snapped Finn out of his daze. "Huh? What was that, mom? Sorry, I was, ummm, distracted." It wasn't a lie - he really was, but he wasn't going to tell her by what.

"I asked what time you were bringing Rachel over for dinner. So I can get some last minute things from the store."

He looked down at his watch. "Oh, ummm, well, I just got to her house so we should be there around 7-ish." He picked a piece of lint off the comforter as his mom spoke to him.

"That gives me plenty of time. I'll see you soon, honey. Bye."

"Bye mom." Finn hit the end button just as Rachel walked out of her closet.

"How do I look?" She twirled around to give Finn a full view of her selection. She'd chosen a simple pink dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and squared off in the front.

Finn couldn't help but stare.

"Hello? Finn? I asked if my attire was acceptable?" Rachel waved her hand in front of his face.

Finn shook his head and licked his lips. "You look…amazing, Rach." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in between his legs.

She giggled and placed her hands behind his head. "Thank you, Finn, your opinion IS the most important of course." She looked into his eyes and inched her face closer to his and their lips met in a short but sweet kiss. "Let's go meet your mother!"

x x x x x x x x x

Rachel played with her fingers in her lap in the passenger seat of Finn's car - a nervous habit she'd had since the age of four. Finn couldn't help but suppress a smile as he peeked at her from the driver's seat. He took his right hand off the wheel and placed it in her lap to settle her hands. "Rach, you'll be fine, it's okay." He soothed her as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"What if she doesn't like me, Finn? What if she thinks I'm irritating and self-absorbed? Oh, God, what if she doesn't let us date because she'll see me as a bad influence on you and then we'll be miserable for the rest of our lives and we'll end up like some Nicholas Sparks novel!" She asked, panicking.

"Rach, first of all, you're not irritating and self absorbed, you're passionate. Second of all, isn't Nicholas Sparks the guy who does all those chick movies?" He asked her.

"He's a writer of some literary romance novels, yes, but the books are better than the movies, they always are. And thank you, Finn." She placed her hands on top of his and gave him a reassuring smile. "Should I get her something? I should get her something. Maybe an array of roses or daisies, it's a proven fact that flowers are always a safe option if you are unsure what to get as a sufficient gift." She stated matter-of-factly.

Finn laughed at his girlfriend. Why was she so amazing? "Would it make you feel better if we stopped and got her flowers?" She nodded and he sighed with a smile. "Alright, we'll stop somewhere and get her flowers or whatever."

She grinned and kissed his hand. "Oh thank you, Finn! You're the best boyfriend any girl could ask for!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Hudson household. Finn parked the car and jogged to the passenger side to let Rachel out. She gave Finn her hand and he took it and helped her out of the car. She smoothed out her dress as he grabbed the flowers from the back seat. "Don't worry, you'll be great." He smiled at her, took her hand and squeezed it.

She nodded, determined, and took the flowers from Finn. "Let's go."

They walked up the cement path and reached the front stoop. Finn opened the front door of his house and he called for his mother, "Mom, we're here!"

Finn set his keys on the hook nearest to the door and hung his jacket on the coat rack. He helped Rachel out of her coat and placed hers next to his. Finn walked toward the kitchen to find his mother and Rachel followed behind. She could feel her heart beating faster than usual and her breath started to quicken. Rachel grabbed his arm and Finn stopped in his tracks.

"Rach? Are you okay?" He asked, furrowing his brow. Rachel put a hand over her heart, "Yes, I just need a minute to compose myself." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She plastered on her famous smile and looked at him. "Okay, I'm ready." He smiled and grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Carole turned around from her position by the stove and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hi honey!" She smiled wide and enveloped her son in her arms. "You're early!"

"Yeah, I'm hungry." He shrugged his shoulder. His mother laughed and shook her head. "My son, ever the bottomless pit."

"Hello Mrs. Hudson. I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Rachel stuck out her hand and smiled at the older woman.

"Rachel! I've heard so much about you! My son won't shut up!" Carole ignored her hand and wrapped her in a hug. Rachel was startled at first but eased into the older woman's embrace. "Although, you are much prettier than my son let on."

Rachel blushed and Finn whined. "Mommmm! Your embarrassing me!"

Rachel and Carole laughed. "Finn, honey, it's a mothers job to embarrass her son in front of his girlfriends. It's our given right." Rachel giggled and Carole winked at her.

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed "Whatever mom."

"Mrs. Hudson, I have something for you. I thought it would be appropriate to provide you with a gift." Rachel held out the flowers for Carole. "Oh Rachel! How thoughtful of you! I'll go find a vase for these. Finn, would you mind watching the pot while I go find one?" Carole walked out of the kitchen and left Finn and Rachel to the pot.

Finn stared at the pot blankly. "Err, ummm, what am I supposed to do?" Rachel laughed at her boyfriend's bewilderment. "It's easy, Finn. Here, I'll show you. Grab the spoon." Finn reached for the spoon next to the stove. "Alright, now, stir the pot slowly like this." Rachel grabbed his hand and demonstrated. "See? It's not so hard."

"Awesome! I'm cooking!"

Rachel giggled. "Now next time I come over, I expect you to cook me a 4 course meal. Vegetarian of course."

Finn looked at her. "Yeah, right Rach. I just learned how to stir a pot correctly."

"I was kidding, Finn. I think we can stop stirring for a while and let it simmer."

Finn looked down at his girlfriend. "I have a better idea." Finn removed his hand gently from Rachel's grip. He set the spoon down next to the stove and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. She reached her hands around his back and he lowered his hands slowly over her ass.

"Ahem."

Rachel and Finn froze mid kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" Carole said with an amused tone in her voice.

Rachel and Finn jumped from each other as a blush crept up on both of their cheeks. "N-no mom. Not at all. Hey Rach, you want something to drink?" Finn changed the subject quickly, Rachel was still blushing. "Sure Finn, I'll have a water please."

"Thank you for watching the pot Finn." Carole scooted past her son with a smile on her face. Rachel stood awkwardly on the other side of the kitchen, feeling completely embarrassed that Finn's mom walked in during a very heated make out.

"You're, umm, welcome." He walked over to the other side of the kitchen to hand Rachel her water.

"Honey, I was a teenager, too, once. I know what goes on."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I, ummm, I'm gonna go set the table."

Rachel's head snapped up to meet her boyfriend's eyes, pleading. He rubs her hand, whispering, "Don't worry, it's not a COMPLETE disaster." She glares at him and he laughs softly. "I'll be right back, promise." He winks at her and walks into the dining room to set the table.

"So, Rachel," Rachel jumps at the sound of Carole's voice. "I hear that you're the female lead in glee club with Finn."

"Yes ma'am. Finn and I are very involved in glee club. "

"You know, Rachel," Carole turns around in her spot and leans against the counter. "I've seen a change in Finn these last few months, and I kept wondering what it was, but I wasn't complaining. He's been the happiest I've ever seen him." A wistful smile displays on her lips. "It wasn't until I put two and two together and realized what it was. You, Rachel."

Rachel's breathe caught in her throat. Had she really made that big of an impact on Finn's life? A slow smile spread across her face.

Carole walked to wear Rachel stood. "Rachel, you are the BEST THING in my son's life and he has improved so much. His grades are getting better, he's more attentive, and he even takes out the trash with a little skip in his step now. He used to hate it." She chuckled. "Thank you Rachel. For everything. And for everything to come." Carole put a hand on her shoulder.

Rachel's eyes began to water. She'd had no idea of the effect she had on Finn, until now. She gathered her thoughts, "Your welcome, Mrs. Hudson. I want you to know that your son is the best thing in my life. He's my best friend and he's the only one that understands me and accepts me for who I am. That I have you to thank for. For raising a wonderful young man who knows how to love and appreciate people and accept them for who they are." Rachel's tears began to fall freely down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, you're so very welcome." Carole pulled Rachel into a hug and hugged her tight.

"Hey mom, where does this other fork go again?" Finn walked into the kitchen and saw his mom and Rachel embrace. His heart melted a little.

Rachel and Carole broke their embrace and Rachel wiped at her eyes quickly and sniffed. "It goes next to the knife, honey."

"Okay. I just have to fix the place settings because I messed them up and I'll be done."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Why don't you go help him Rachel while I finish up here?"

Rachel nodded her head and link arms with Finn.

"So, how did it go?"

"Perfect. I absolutely adore your mother."

"Good, because I think she does, too, I mean, adores you, not herself, because then that would be weird..." Finn made a face.

"I knew what you meant." Rachel looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"I love you."

His smile turned sideways. "I love you too."

Carole looked on through the door way at her son and his girlfriend. She knew Rachel Berry was going to make him very happy for a very long time, and she smiled. She couldn't wait to get to know her, and by the looks of things, she was going to get to for many years to come. And she liked that idea.


End file.
